Kinemortophobia
by zombie killer kitty
Summary: Phan - What is Phil going to do when he finds someone... Unexpected in his flat?


_**Hey:) So this is our first fanfiction... Enjoy some Phan :D**_

* * *

_I heard a light thumping, stirring me from my sleep. What the hell was that? I checked the clock, 1:30. Maybe it was Dan getting home late from the club. He was always going out to clubs now. I head another soft thump, but this one was quicker. My heart started to beat faster and I slowly got out of bed pushing the covers to the side. The floor was cold on my bare feet, and I took a tentative step forward._

"_Dan?" I called cautiously. There was another thump but it sounded closer now. It sounded like someone was stomping, almost running. What the hell was Dan doing?_

"_Dan, is that you?" I called again. Maybe he was trying to scare me. That's usually all he does anyway. I heard yet another scuffle then a bang. It sounded like something was dropped._

"_Dan, this isn't funny!" I yelled getting more nervous by the second. My palms were sweating and I could feel my head breaking out into a sweat too. I opened the door, emerging into the hallway. The bathroom light was still on and it illuminated the hall. Behind the bathroom door it was pitch black, causing a shadow. I heard a large shatter, and a stumble back, my heart quickening pace once again. Goosebumps arose on the back of my neck and tears came to my eyes. That was definitely not Dan. I reached around the door grabbing a bat I had hidden there only for emergencies. I kept my eyes in front of me, slowly walking down the hall. My phone was in the living room charging, so all I had to do was make it there. What if someone was trying to rob us? What if they had a gun? What if- calm down Phil, it's just a straight run from here to the living room, you can do this. Sucking in a breath, and keeping the bat in front of me, I made a run for it. I made it about three steps before slamming into something solid, knocking me to the ground where I landed on my back. Shit. I could hear him breathing, ragged and forced. He was tall, and didn't seem to have a weapon. I figured out why when he stepped into the light. He had normal clothes on but his skin was rotting and he had blood seeping from the blisters. His mouth hung open slightly, flesh dripping blood hanging from his gnarled teeth. His eyes were bloodshot and had a yellow tinge in the white. He had spit dripping from his chin and I could hear him gurgling, chocking on the half chewed flesh in his mouth._

"_Fuck," I muttered. I scrambled away, trying to get back on my feet. He lunged forward, falling on top of me and biting the air in front of my face. He made a chocking noise and I slammed the bat into his neck, hearing a satisfying crunch. He clawed at me, catching my arm and dragging his bloody finger nails down until he cut my flesh._

"_Help," I called hoarsely, "Dan, help me!" I knew if he was home he would have heard the scuffle and came running. This guy-or should I say monster- was starting to overpower me. Despite his appearance he was really strong. I wondered how long it would take for someone to find my body, or what was left of it. Suddenly his head whipped back and he bucked the bat out of my hands, sending it clashing to the floor and rolling away. I tried desperately to push him away, and he sunk his teeth into my wrist. Blood spurted and his teeth ground onto my bone. I screamed._

I jolted up in bed, sweat dripping down the sides of my head, hair damp and sticking to my forehead. My t-shirt clung to my chest, and I sat up, taking deep breathes. Do you ever wake up feeling week and tired? Well that's how I feel now. I didn't want to go back to sleep, I was afraid I would have another dream. I layed my head back down on my pillow, which was slightly damp from the sweat, but it felt good. As much as I wanted them to stay open, my eyes fluttered shut, I fell into a deep sleep.

"_I've got this one." I grabbed my shotgun, testing the boards. They were old enough and not very well put together. I used the butt of my shotgun to pry off the boards, a little extra help from Charlie and the guys. The wood was warped around the frame but I managed to get it open. The first thing I noticed was the smell. I had smelled it too many times before. Something lurched in my stomach, telling me not to go. The stairs were dark wood, sharp. Dust covered the walls and lingered in the untouched air. Coughed, I headed up the first steps. I didn't hear anything, but then again, I never did. Ali was close behind me, her brown hair shining in the non-existent sun. It reminded me of Dan and I sucked in a breath trying to expel the memory, only ending with me coughing and spurting on dust. I reached the top of the stairs, peering through the slots in the railing. What I saw almost made me throw up. There were two dogs, Doberman to be exact, gnawing on a hunk of bloody meat. They weren't just dogs though, they had yellow diseased eyes and you could practically see their insides. One of them had a long gash on the right on its stomach, exposing intestines. I brought a finger to my lips, motioning for Ali to stay quiet. She nodded, avoiding her eyes from the scene before us. I raised my shotgun quietly and situated it before the slots of the railing. That's when I noticed something. It wasn't just a hunk of meat they were eating; there was a hand, an infant hand. I froze realizing the weight of the situation. My gun smacked the side of the rail, drawing the attention of the two dogs. One of the dogs positioned itself, snarling. Spit and blood seeped from its teeth._

"_Phil, we have to move on," Ali said, hurriedly. Something kept me glued to that spot. I couldn't move._

"_Phil," She warned. The dog was growling and snarling, the other slowly inching forward. An ear jostling bark echoed in the small room. He pounced._

"_Phil!"_

My eyes ripped open, and I realized it wasn't Ali yelling my name, it was Dan. I felt a heat creep up my neck. Really Phil, after that whole dream, the only thing you remember is that you were with Dan? I hoped he didn't see me blushing.

"Why are you crying?" He asked. I hadn't even realized until I brought a hand up to my face. Sure enough there were wet tears staining my cheeks. I didn't trust myself to speak so I just swallowed, shaking my head.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. I couldn't help but notice how his brown eyes looked in the glow of the moon. Faint dimpled danced on his cheeks. I shook my head again, probably looking like a weirdo.

"Okay," he whispered, going to leave, but I caught his wrist. Our eyes met, and I felt like a couple of kids having a staring contest, neither of us willing to break the gaze. I felt something in my stomach, but I told myself it was just hunger. This wasn't like anything I had ever felt before. I wanted to look away but something forced me to keep contact.

"Please stay." I whispered, dropping his hand. He nodded and crawled over to me, burying himself under the covers. I took a chance and pressed my body to his, suppressing the urge to suck in a breath. Even though Dan was the youngest he was much taller and my small frame fit easily into his. I thought I had stepped the line, being so intimate, until he put his arm around me, pulling me closer. His hands grazed my arm, making me shiver at the feeling. The things he could do with those hands-wait what? No, he is my best friend, I shouldn't be thinking about us like that. I couldn't help the thoughts of us cloud my mind. Why was I thinking of like that? His breathing was soft enough, that I feared I would fall asleep. I didn't want to have another dream, especially not with Dan here. My eyes drooped dangerously close to closed.

"Don't wanna fall asleep, afraid I'll have another dream." I muttered, trying to keep my eyes open. It was particularly hard when Dan's breathing calmed me, and the beating of his heart made my eyes flutter close.

"It's alright, I got you." He whispered, lips brushing my ear. I let sleep overcome me, and I fell into a deep, and surprisingly good sleep.


End file.
